Second Chances
by Zephyros-Phoenix
Summary: ONESHOT - Renxoc. Sora Minamoto was in love with Ren and was heartbroken when he betrayed the Brawlers. Now that he's back on their side, how will she react when she's face to face with the gundalian? Will she welcome him back with open arms, or will the bitter feelings of heartbreak and anger keep her from forgiving him?


**Well here's my first oneshot. I had hoped to do my first oneshot with ShunxAyden, but I've got a whole fic for that. Which brings one to ponder...should I do a ShunxAyden oneshot...lemon? OMG hehehe .**

**Anyway, whilst watching Gundalian Invaders, I totally fell in love with Ren's Gundalian form, but of course I don't love Ren more than I love Shun haha **

**Synopsis: Ren met Sora shortly after he came to Earth and, well, let's say they got along very well. But when he betrayed the brawlers, Sora was heartbroken, then pissed. So what does she think when Ren returns with the brawlers after they win the war.**

**Aquos Leviathan and Plezira are actually from something else I've created and I decided to also make them the Bakugan partners for Sora. Leviathan is a giant lobster creature with two small claws and two huger claws while Plezira is a plesiosaur.**

**I do not own Bakugan, only Ayden, Sora, Leviathan, Plezira and other OCs.**

**

* * *

**

**Normal POV**

Sora sat in her room staring at the ceiling.

"It's been weeks since Ayden and the others left for Neathia. They should've been back by now." She said out loud.

"Calm down, Sora. They are fighting a war after all." Said Leviathan.

"I'm sure they're doing just fine. I bet they'll be back any minute now." Assured Plezira.

All of a sudden, Sora heard a place fly overhead. It wasn't the same sound as other planes. This plane was big and fast, which means it could only be one thing.

Sora ran to her window and stuck her head out. _I knew it!_ Sora grabbed her skateboard and dashed over to Marucho's "house." Marucho's staff recognized her as Ayden's friend.

Sora didn't have a lot of friends, but she got along very well with Ayden. At first she thought Ayden was transferring to her school, but then Ayden told her she was spending the summer with her boyfriend. A couple weeks into their friendship, Ayden revealed that she was an alien: a Vestal. But Sora didn't care…she had a best friend.

The elevator finally reached the roof as Marucho's plane landed and the platform rolled out.

"It's about time you guys got back!" Sora ran up to everyone as they came out of the ship.

"Sora! I missed you so much!" cried Ayden, embracing her friend.

"I missed you too!" cried Sora

"Hey there Sora. Glad to see things are still fine here." Said Marucho.

"Yeah, how was holding down the fort?" asked Shun.

"Not bad. I had a couple of people trying to sneak in to battle but it wasn't anything I couldn't handle. Oh, you guys must be Dan and Jake."

"Yeah, nice to meet you!" cried Jake.

"Ayden and Ren have told us all about you." Said Dan.

"Ren?" she asked with malice in her tone of voice.

"Um, Sora. There's something you should know." Ayden quickly added.

Sora looked behind everyone when she heard someone else get off the plane. She easily recognized the boy's spiky, white hair and she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Hey, Sora." He said nervously.

Sora walked up to the Gundalian boy and swiftly kicked him in the shin. Ren cried out in pain and gripped his shin as Sora walked away back towards the elevator.

"Hey, what the hell Sora?" asked Dan.

"Why did you do that?" asked Marucho.

"It's ok, it's ok. I deserved it." Said Ren.

"You're goddamn right you deserved it!" shouted Sora before she left in the elevator.

"What's with her?" asked Jake.

"I knew it. She's mad at me." Said Ren gloomily.

"Well can you blame her?" asked Shun.

"Shun, not helping! I'm going to see if she's all right." Ayden left to go after Sora.

"So you guys gonna fill us in on what's going on?" asked Dan.

"Well, Sora moved into your house after you left for Bayview and she and Ayden became really good friends. She started hanging out with us and well, she and Ren…let's just say it was more than friendship." Said Marucho.

"So when Ren turned out to be the bad guy, she was kinda upset." Said Shun.

"I think 'kinda' is sugar coating it." Said Ren.

* * *

"Come on Sora. Ren's a good guy again and he's really sorry!" said Ayden.

"I don't care! That doesn't excuse what he did! ARGH! He just makes me so mad I want to…I want to…" She quickly grabbed a phone book and easily ripped it in half.

"Ok, wow. You are really strong."

"So I've been told."

"But seriously Sora, Ren's changed. He came back to our side and he's really helped us with fighting off Barodius."

"Well, if he's so good now, you can tell him that I never want to see him again!"

* * *

Having failed to convince Sora, Ayden retreated back to Marucho's house, where everyone else was hanging out. Once she came into the main lounging area, Ren immediately jumped up and ran over to her.

"How did it go? What did she say? Does she forgive me?"

"Sorry, Ren. I tried my best to convince her but I don't think she's going to come around any time soon."

"What makes you say that?" asked Shun.

"She ripped a phonebook in half."

"So?" asked Dan.

"She ripped a phonebook in half!" said Ayden with more emphasis.

"Yeah, I think that's sign enough that she's never gonna forgive me." Said Ren, sadly.

"I still think you have a chance." Said Ayden.

"What makes you say that?" he asked.

"Sora wouldn't shut up about how mad she was at you."

"And that's supposed to make me feel better?"

"Yes, because even if girls are angry, when they don't shut up about a guy, it means they still like them."

"So I still have a chance?" he asked hopefully.

"I'd say this much of a chance." Ayden held her index finger and thumb apart slightly. "But, I've got a plan."

* * *

**Sora's POV**

That stupid Ren. How dare he come back here and think that everything's fine?

"Hm, she keeps acting like she doesn't care about him." Said Leviathan.

"It's so obvious that she still has feelings for him." Said Plezira.

Leviathan and Plezira were my two Aquos Bakugan. Apparently those two had been quite the couple back in New Vestroia.

"You know I can hear you." I said to them.

"Good. Sweetie, don't you think you've tortured Ren enough?" asked Plezira. "I'm sure he feels lousy about how he made you feel."

"No, no I do not. He can't just betray the brawlers, play with my feelings, come back to our side and think I'm just going to welcome him back with open arms!"

"Are you sure it's not because of the 'incident'? asked Leviathan.

"NO!" I quickly lowered my voice. "No, it has nothing to do with that."

"It totally does. Wouldn't you say Lex?" Said Plezira.

"Yes. She never likes talking about it but I can see that it is affecting her ability to forgive Ren." Replied Leviathan.

My cell phone started ringing. I saw that it was Ayden and picked up. "Ayden, I'm not talking to him."

"No, it's not that. Marucho's going to have a party to celebrate our victory and he wanted to invite you."

"I'd rather not go. I don't want to run in to Ren."

"Please? You're my best friend. If you won't go for yourself or Ren, will you at least go for me?"

"Oh, all right. Fine. Is it casual or formal?"

"Formal."

"Okay, we can go shopping for dresses tomorrow."

A party…wonderful. No doubt Ren would try to get me to forgive him again. I couldn't help but let my thoughts drift to when I first met him.

* * *

_ "Hey are you lost?"_

_ A boy with white hair turned to who started talking to him. Behind him he saw a beautiful girl with short brown hair and black bangs._

_ "Uh, yeah. I came here with a friend of mine, but I must've lost him."_

_ "Yeah getting lost here is really easy. You don't look like from around here, are you new in town?"_

_ "Uh, yes. I'm staying with a friend of mine."_

_ "Cool, who?"_

_ "Marucho."_

_ "Marucho? The really short, blonde kid who lives in that giant tower?"_

_ "That's the one."_

_ "Neat, I hear he's working on some online Bakugan fighting game, is that true?" she asked, getting close to him._

_ "Kinda, it's more of a virtual reality thing. I'm actually helping him set it up."_

_ "Awesome! When will it be ready, I haven't had a good battle in ages!"_

_ "Soon. You brawl?" he asked._

_ "Yeah. These are my partners, Aquos Leviathan and Aquos Plezira." She held out her hand to introduce her Bakugan._

_ "Nice to meet you." They said to Ren._

_ "Whoa, they talk?" he asked._

_ "Of course, all Bakugan talk. Don't you have one?"_

_ "Uh, only in Bakugan Interspace. Unless people bring in their own real partners, all the Bakugan in Interspace are virtual clones. That way, no real Bakugan would be harmed."_

_ "Wow, impressive."_

_ "Ren! There you are!" Marucho suddenly arrived, panting, completely out of breath. "I've been looking all over for you!" _

_ "Sorry Marucho, we must've gotten separated." said Ren._

_ "Well, I'm glad I found you. We still have tons of stuff to do before we can fully launch Bakugan Interspace!"_

_ "Right." Ren turned to her. "Sorry, but I've really got to go. It was nice meeting you." He held out his hand. "I'm Ren, Ren Krawler."_

_ "Sora Minamoto, nice to meet you Ren. Look me up on Bakugan Interspace." She said with a wink while shaking his hand._

_

* * *

_

_ "Man there's so many different buildings here!" cried Sora. "I don't even know where to start!"_

_ Bakugan Interspace had just been released and people were flooding in like the plague. Lines ups to get virtual, clone Bakugan were extremely long, but Sora already had her partners._

_ She scanned the crowd and recognized her green haired friend. "Ayden!"_

_ Ayden turned when she heard someone calling her name and smiled when she saw Sora. "Sora! Isn't this exciting! Bakugan Interspace is finally online!"_

_ "I know, I can't wait! I've already signed up for a battle in one of the arenas. I should be up soon."_

_ "Oh I wish I could go see it, but Shun and I have a match with these brothers who think they're all that. How about we meet up after?"_

_ "Sure thing! Good luck on your match!"_

_ "Thanks, you too!"_

_ The two friends departed as Sora made her way to the stadium for her match. She was to face some Subterra brawler named Koji Beetle, but he didn't stand a chance against her sea creatures. After her match she left the arena to check out Ayden and Shun's battle, which according to the video screens, was still going on._

_ "Sora!" Sora turned and saw Ren running towards her. _

_ "Ren! What are you doing here?" she asked._

_ "I was watching your match. You did tell me to look up, remember?"_

_ "Right, so have you had your first match yet?"_

_ "No, not yet. I've been really busy processing all the registration forms people have been filling out to sign up for Interspace. That, and I have to process their Bakugan partners as well."_

_ "Wow, you must be busy."_

_ "Well, I've actually got a bit of time right now. You..." he hesitated. "Do you want to go get a drink or something?"_

_ "Sure, do they have drink services here?"_

_ "Yeah, it's all virtual, but it'll feel like you're really drinking and eating something."_

_ "Lead the way, then." she smiled at him._

_

* * *

_

"Well hopefully by the end of tonight Sora will have forgiven you." Said Ayden.

"I really appreciate your help, Ayden." Said Ren.

"No problem, Ren."

Shun came up Ayden and wrapped his arms around her. "Hey, you look beautiful."

"Aw, thanks. You look pretty god yourself."

"You know, I'm really jealous of you two." Said Ren.

"Really?" asked Ayden.

"The two of you are just so great together. If you don't mind me asking, how did you two meet?"

"Oh, they met on the Resistance when we were on New Vestroia. Her brother, Ace, was a founding member and we ran into her in one of the colony cities." Said Dan.

"Actually, Dan. That's not how we met." Said Shun.

"What? Then when did you guys meet?"

"Well I had just run off from my dad's place. There wasn't anywhere in Alpha City where he could find me so I decided to try my luck in New Vestroia. But then that creep Lync followed me and wouldn't leave me alone. Thankfully, Shun showed up just in time." Said Ayden.

"Wow that was…" started Ren.

"Sappy!" said Dan.

"Sappy or not, if I hadn't have run away I would've never met Shun." Said Ayden.

"Yes you would have. Ace wouldn't have left Alpha City until he had you in custody." Said Dan.

"Yeah, could you punch him for me? I'm kinda handicapped right now." Said Ayden.

"Way ahead of you." Said Shun, lightly punching Dan in the arm.

"Ow!"

"Don't be such a baby, I didn't even hit you that hard."

"So what is your plan?" asked Shun.

"Lock Sora in a room with Ren until she forgives him."

"That's it?" asked Jake.

"Yup. I've been watching a lot of Earth TV and if there's one thing it's taught me, it's that when people are stuck in a room together, things happen."

"I'm willing to try anything if she'll forgive me." Said Ren.

* * *

"Thanks for the invite, Marucho." Said Sora.

"I'm glad you could make it. And don't worry about Ren, I'll make sure he doesn't even get near you."

"Thanks Marucho."

"Oh that reminds me, Ayden had something she wanted to give you. She's waiting for you in that room." Marucho pointed down the hall.

"Um...ok. Thanks Marucho." Sora walked into the room. "Ayden?" But she was nowhere to be seen.

"Actually, Ayden's not in here. It's just me." Sora turned and saw Ren.

"You! What are you doing here?"

"Don't be mad at me, this was all Ayden's idea!" He held up his arms in defense.

"What?" Sora looked over to the door and saw Ayden and the guys in the doorway.

"I'm really sorry about this Sora." Ayden quickly shut the door.

"You can't just lock me in here! I have rights!" Sora punched and kicked the door that the boys tried to hold closed as Marucho locked it.

"Wow, she's really strong!" cried Jake.

"You bet I am! Now open this door!"

"Not until you make up with Ren! This is for your own good!" shouted Ayden.

Sora banged on the door one last time before giving up. "Fine." She glared at Ren before moving to sit down on the couch.

"Sora, I know how you must be feeling…" started Ren.

"I doubt that."

"But I want you to know that I never meant to hurt you."

"Never meant to doesn't mean you didn't."

"What do you want from me? I've apologized a hundred times. The guys have all forgiven me. Even Fabia's forgiven me!"

"That doesn't mean I have to!"

"Do you want me to keep apologizing? Because I can keep doing that! I'll apologize 5 times a day if it means you'll give me another chance."

"It's not that! It's just-"

"Then what is it?"

"I don't want to get hurt again!" she suddenly blurted out.

Ren blinked, initially shocked by her sudden outburst. "Sora, I'd never do anything to hurt you." He assured her.

"I know. But I've been hurt before, Ren. And who's not to say that it won't happen again?"

"What do you mean?"

Sora was hesitant to share her story, but she conceded. Ren, despite his betrayal, at least deserved to know her story. "It was two years ago, before I moved here. I didn't attract a lot of male attention like all the other girls in my school, but one day this guys came up to me and asked me out. I said yes without even thinking. He was the hottest, most popular guy in the school and every girl wanted to be with him. We kept going out and he asked me to be his girlfriend. I had never been so happy before."

"What went wrong?" he asked.

"He was a lying scumbag. He charmed me, like he charms all those other girls he sleeps with. I should've known something was up."

"So you..."

Sora felt tears forming in her eyes as she went on. "Yes..." she said with shame. "Guys regret the girls they don't sleep with and girls regret the guys they do. It wasn't until I saw a text message on his phone, before I realized what was really going on."

"What did it say?"

"It was from his best friend. It said, 'So did you fuck her yet? You'll lost the bet if you don't.' I had never been so embarrassed before in my life. I thought I could handle the aftermath but it was too much, that's why I moved here: to start over. And then you came along.

"When we started spending more time together, I was starting to feel all those wonderful feelings, I thought you were different. But when you betrayed us, I thought…"

"Thought what?" he asked, moving closer to her on the couch.

"I thought that everything you said to me was a lie, so you could get close to Dan and the others. I thought that what we had didn't matter to you."

"That's not true."

Sora turned to him, her eyes now red and puffy, tears still clinging to her eyelashes. Ren's heart nearly broke when he saw how upset this had made her.

"I meant everything I said to you." Ren wiped one of her tears away.

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Because if you're lying again, I swear I'll-"

"No, no I am! I'm serious! I've never felt these feelings for another girl like how I have feelings for you." Ren moved in to kiss her but Sora stopped him. "What is it? What's wrong?"

"I want to see what you really look like."

"What?" he was taken aback.

"I know that Gundalians don't look like Humans. That fact that Vestals look like Humans is just a coincidence."

"So, if I show you what I really look like, you'll forgive me?" he asked hopefully.

"We'll see."

"Ok…" Ren changed back to his true form. Sora was immediately shocked at his appearance. You had to admit, it was quite frightening. "Yeah I know. I look horrendous."

"No, no you look…cool." She walked up to him and grabbed his hand, closely inspecting it.

"Sora?"

Sora didn't reply. She suddenly wrapped her arms around Ren's neck and shoulders and kissed him on the lips. Ren was slightly shocked but quickly overcame it and wrapped his arms around her waist, pulling her body closer to his and eagerly returning the kiss.

Looks like Ren got his second chance.

* * *

**So yeah, basically Sora was tricked into sleeping with this guy at her school and she was so ashamed she moved. Which is where she met Ren. Now, if I write the Gundalian Invaders story, should I include the RenxSora romance into it?**

**I hope you liked it. Don't flame! This is my first oneshot! I'll get better I promise!**

**REVIEW  
**

**~ZP **


End file.
